Love From A Distance
by Choococandygirl
Summary: Elsa and Jack are just living like a normal couple in school. But suddenly Elsa has to move to Seattle! How can Jack cope with the fact? (Most likely to be a sequel). Modern AU. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and the cover image.
1. Chapter 1: Flight

**A/N: If you can still remember… I promised you guys a sequel for Letters (my first story). But after a couple of weeks I spent thinking ideas, I've come to a conclusion that a sequel can NOT be happening because I literally can't think if there's any kind of story that is suitable enough to be the sequel for Letters. But then again, I tried to make this story looks like a sequel as much as possible… (You should really read Letters first if you want to understand the first bit.) The only thing is this story is about a whole different issue! And believe it or not, this is half-based on a true story. So… hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 1. Flight**

* * *

Wait what…? I can't believe this. I just heard…

"Are you alright? Elsa?" I heard my mother.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine… I just need... To… Sit down…" I can't believe this. Gotta let Jack know about this. Right now. I pulled my phone out and started smacking my thumbs on the screen.

"OMCC JACK GUESS WHAT?" I press send.

"What what? You met Prince William?" Jack replied teasingly. But he's in school… Oh wait it's break time.

"No Jack… I'm going to Seattle."

"SEATTLE? AS IN THE AMERICAN SEATTLE WITH FERRIES?"

"Yep..."

"SINCE WHEN?"

"SINCE RIGHT NOW. THE FLIGHT IS TONIGHT. OMG HELP I'M PANICKING."

* * *

I look around the airport and sigh. Oh dear… Is this really a right choice? Wait…I don't have a choice. My dad suddenly has to move to Seattle due to his promotion and apparently he refuses to leave his family. So… yeah.

My phone rings. It's a text from Jack… We've been texting each other all day because he can't visit me to say goodbye. He would love to, but then school happens and I get to drop it for packing, but he can't drop it for visiting me.

"Do u have to go? :("

"It'll be only a few years I swear :(((" I reply and sigh. Years… but meh, I'll survive.

"Years? I thought u said… nvm. Missing u already lol xx ;)"

I chuckle at Jack's text. It's not like we're lovers or something… we're best friends. Wait a sec… HE IS MY BOYFRIEND. We're official. After the accident. Oh no don't you dare think of any accidents. Anyway, get it in your head, Elsa! Ugh, I don't think I can ever be able to get used to having a boyfriend. Besides, flowers and chocolate? I don't do those. I would love to have free chocolate out of nowhere right now though…

"Elsa? You alright?" I hear Anna's voice as I look up.

"Are you bringing any liquid stuff in your bag?" My mother asks us. "Because we have to put all liquids in these bags before going through security." She holds out transparent plastic bags.

I sigh as I pull out my toothpaste, face cream, and of course, my concealer. I will not go anywhere without my concealer.

"That's all I have." I smile while handing my bag to Anna, who was already finished with her stuff.

"Let's go then." She says. My phone rings again. Jack…

"Text me when you arrive in the US. Don't want to think of you floating in the mid of nowhere… Safe flight! Bring me some presents lol xxxxx byeeeeeeeeeeee." Oh my chocolate cake, does he think that I'm THAT unlucky?

"If I die, I'll seriously haunt you in your dream. GTG BYE LOVE XOXOXOXO" I reply quickly then put my phone, bag and bracelet in a box and let it go through the scanning machine as I go through one myself. I can't believe that I'm leaving England. For a few years. What should I do when I meet the people in my new school? Should I be a total different girl or should I act weird and continue being a shut-in? Damn it. I should've asked Jack about this first. What would he say… He would probably agree with me being sociable. I mean, socialising is good, right? You get to make new friends, going to new places with them… It's a whole new environment out there. Oh my chocolate cake, I suddenly feel scared. What if I do something wrong? What if I give people bad impressions about me? Then they will hate me, and then their friends will hate me, and so on. But then there are bitches in this wide world. They hate people for who they are. Right, just be yourself and do anything you feel comfortable and appropriate to do, Elsa. Remember that. Be who you are. A cold bitchy ass…NOOOO! Where the hell did THAT come from?

…As I get on the plane, I notice that there's a family with an about-three-month-old baby sitting right in front of me. (We decided to book the economy tickets to feel less…distanced) Excuse me, dear baby lovers, but I don't fancy cute babies with chubby cheeks, vomit, poo and loud crying voices. There's nothing wrong with being cute and having cheeks, of course, but I just don't like the rest of the pack. So I can guarantee that this is NOT going to be a good flight.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the British Airways flight…" I ignore the speaker. I've gone through this many times. Seatbelt fastened, seats up, shades up, phones off… Oh shoot my phone is still on. But then again, I desperately need music to avoid the baby's voice… I'll just turn it into the airplane mode. I plug in my earphones and hit shuffle and a piano verse goes up. Airplanes.

_Can we pretend that airplane in the night sky like shooting star?_

_I can really make a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now…._

I wish I can jump out of this shooting star, take a cab back to Jack's house and stay in there forever. But, what did I say, I have no choice.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are now arriving at Seattle–Tacoma International Airport in Seattle, Washington, United States and the local time is 6:20 in the morning. It's 26 degrees Celsius outside and as you can see, it's slightly raining. Please sit still until the plane stops and the seatbelt sign is off. Thank you for choosing British Airways and we hope you had a great flight."

I feel like hell. Twenty past six in the MORNING? You have got to be kidding me. But oh well, live every day to its fullest! But then everything has to have exceptions. Oh well, I'm just gonna sleep through today and start unpacking tomorrow… (In case you wonder, I'm just bringing a third of the things in my room. The rest will be sent through mail… I think.)

* * *

**Extra A/N: HOW WAS IT? Let me know if this chapter sounds weird…. Because it's the combination of two different experiences, which come from two different scenarios of two people so I don't think everything sounds right… But anyway, nothing's perfect :p Eh heh heh heh...**


	2. Chapter 2: Why not both?

**A/N: I keep having feeling that there's something wrong. Seriously! I read somewhere that people always feel like something's wrong days before they die. Oh dear. What the heck am I thinking? Anyway, here's chapter 2! And for those of you who've read Letters, here's Maddie! (You'll get her description as we go on.) Hope you'll enjoy this!**

* * *

**Chapter 2. Why not both?**

* * *

"Here's are your SIM cards, darlings. Now go choose your own bedroom." My mum smiles at Anna and I, as she gives us 2 tiny SIM cards. Then Anna turns to me.

"Rock paper scissors? The winner gets the bigger room?" She grins.

"Anna, you know I don't care about the sizes of the rooms anymore. I can stay in the attic as long as it looks cozy."

"But there's no attic in this house apparently…" My dad cuts in, "And every bedroom has the same size so you can't have the biggest room, sweetheart."

"Wow… You actually prevented this year's annually sister's war! Thank you!" I smirk. I guess he can never forget the last time we moved, when Anna and I literally wrestled each other for the biggest room… That was a decade ago by the way.

"You're welcome, my love. Now go choose your room, while the paint is coming." He says. My eyes and Anna's are opened wide.

"Paint? What for?" Anna asks with a high pitched voice.

"Well I thought you might want to decorate your bedrooms yourselves… So I left the walls white and ordered some paint."

"…Oh my chocolate cake." I force myself to speak while being overwhelmed with excitement. I never love drawing pictures, but painting my own room is a completely different story.

"You're the best dad ever." Anna and I say in unison. Wait…

"Jinx! Double Jinx! Triple…"

"Girls! Shouldn't you be choosing your rooms by now? The paint is coming soon." Mum hushes us.

"Yes ma'am." We say in unison again, and then walk away as we can't stop giggling.

* * *

Our rooms are huge! And white. And apparently each room has a queen-sized pure white bed with no mattress on. Hmm... How can I describe this? It's like everything has freshly fallen snow on it. Like Jack's hair… Oh dear. Jack. I totally forgot about him! I pulled out my phone, quickly reject the old SIM card and put the new one in. Then I start banging on my phone to get it to work. (I don't know why but I always treat my phone so badly.) Yay, it works! Now start typing!

"Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! It's me Elsa. I'm in Seattle now and this is my new number. I'm not floating in the mid of nowhere! Love Els xxxxx"

About five minutes later, I hear my phone buzzing.

"Ellie pooooooo! Glad to hear/read that my love of my life hasn't become a mermaid lol. So yea Maddie started hitting on me again cuz she knows that u're gone. But don't worry my love! Cuz you know how much I hate Maddie and her skanks. Love u 4ever! Jack xxxxxx"

Aww Jack… how can you texts be so overly dramatic and cute! And so hard to read sometimes. Wait, is he drunk? Probably not. Jack can hardly drink coke, leave alone alcohol. And-

"Elsanna! Your paint tubs and brushes are here!" I hear my dad combining our names from downstairs. Ooh, just about time! I just have to send Jack one last text.

"Guess what? I get to paint my own room. BE JEALOUS while I'm creating a masterpiece! See you on Skype at eight in YOUR place! Xx."

Ugh, I hate different time zones. They are so confusing.

* * *

When I come down, I see three tubs of paint that have my name on them, and the other tubs with Anna's name.

"Now I know why you asked us about our favourite colours a week ago." I say, looking up and Dad raises his eyebrows at us.

"Oh dear. You are so clever, Elsie. You figured out my whole plan!" Dad bursts out laughing.

"Now if you excuse us, we'd love to start filling our rooms with girly colours right now." I say with a posh accent which makes Dad laugh even harder. I know I can never act posh anywhere unless I'm starring in comedy series.

* * *

Later that day…

"Hey snowflake. You alrigh- Whoa." Jack is shocked as soon as he sees a part of my room's wall. It is candy floss pink near the ceiling, but then it turns to baby blue near the floor.

"How did you do that?" Jack points to the screen, but it looks like he's pointing at the wall. I put a finger on my lips, acting mysterious.

"It's… top secret." I went down and asked my mum if she has a three-meter-long piece of sponge so I put paint in it and dab it on the wall. _(A/N: I get this idea from the gradient nail art…)_

"Aww… You've got to tell me!" Jack protests.

"Just search it online! I get this idea from the internet!"

"Okay…? How to mix the colours together without making it look weird…?"

"Ugh, I give up. Just type in 'Gradient nails tutorial' and watch a random video."

"Nails? You are a super genius." Jack widens his eyes. Yes, indeed I am! How can you not realise that sooner?

Jack sees the look in my eyes and chuckles. "So…" He says, "Want to hear about my today at school?"

"What did Maddie do this time?" I go straight to the point. Maddie was, WAS a good friend to me until she knows about my friendship with Jack. That's when she started bombarding me with tons of questions about him and started wearing 50 kilograms of makeup and perfume. Ooh and guess what, she ripped my favourite prom dress when I was in year 11 just because I had a dance with Jack. Who the hell does that? Oh stop thinking about it, Elsa. Calm yourself down. I look up to see Jack preparing to sound and act exactly like Maddie. Oh it's always hilarious to watch this scene.

"She waited for me at my locker and she was like 'Sooooo **Jackson**, since your **best friend** is gone… *rolls eyes* how careless she is… anyway… *pouts* mustn't you be very sad? Depressed? Well… Obviously **I **am the only one here who can cheer **you** up…*points to the screen* Anyway, got to go. See ya. *winks*"_ (A/N: Just imagine the combination of Ursula in The Little Mermaid and Cruella de Vil in a much younger and voice… and then Chris Pine mimicked that voice.)_

I can't stop myself from laughing. Jack just has a knack of making me laugh uncontrollably. And believe me, he does that all the time.

And so we continue talking about my room, Seattle and the lovely ferries (I will try going on a ferry tomorrow), Jack and his school days, and how much we will miss each other's presence, what will we do without each other, and I ask Jack whether I should be a new person or stay the same.

"Why not both?" He asks.

"Whoa, what? What do you mean 'both'?"

"You can be sociable and making bad puns, but you can still be quiet and write novels. You know, socialising is not just about talking to people. It's about… getting people to know who you are inside. Not that kind of 'I like rainbows and unicorns and you'. It's not that simple, trust me."

"…Wait, so you're saying… That I should let my friends read my novels? But-"

"I know you pour your emotions and feelings into any novel you write. That's what I'm talking about. Let the people know how you feel. Let them in. Besides, that's why your novels are unique. If you show them to the right person, they might make you the greatest writer ever! Who knows?" Jack shrugs. And then he yawns.

"Good chocolate lord! It's already midnight here!" He looks at me. "Well, you should go to bed. Sweet dreams! And thank you for the advice." I say.

"Okaaaaaay. You're welcome. Good evening my Ellie poo…" He says, pouting. It's only four in my place.

"Have a lovely dream about me." He winks before hanging up.


End file.
